


duet, redux

by akire_yta



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a placeholding ficlet for chicklet_girl, who request Duet redux, only Sheppard's consciousness is riding shotgun in Rodney's body. Slashiness would not be untoward.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	duet, redux

**Author's Note:**

> pinch hit for SGA Back to Basics ficathon

“Oooh….hello,” Rodney groaned as he slid back into agonized consciousness. Every part of him ached so completely it was hard to tell where the pain ended and he began.

A pale blur resolved itself into the labcoat-clad form of Dr Beckett. “How are you feeling, Rodney?”

“Just — terrible.” He tried lifting a hand to knead his aching temples, but gave it up as too much effort. “What happened?”

“You were scooped up by a dart.”

Rodney would have rolled his eyes if it didn’t feel like they were wrapped in sandpaper. “Oh great,” he muttered. “How’d I get out?”

“It’s a long story, but I’m glad to see you’re doing well.” Rodney exhaled loudly. He’d learnt the hard way that ‘long story’ in medical-speak meant ‘you’re not going to like it.’ No doubt it’d involve Sheppard in some bizarrely heroic way. And by heroic he meant ‘really stupid and pointless.’

/Hey!/

Speak of the devil. “Is that Sheppard?” He leaned forward, but the person in the other bed was blonde and female. He looked to his right, but there was no one else near by. “Where is he?”

/I’m right here. Where are you?/

“Colonel Sheppard is still trapped inside the dart.”

/Oh you have got to be kidding me./

Rodney leaned back into the pillows, holding his head carefully so has not to rustle the sheets, trying desperately to figure out where Sheppard’s voice was coming from. “Who said that?”

“I did.”

“No you didn’t. Shut up.”

Beckett blinked at the rebuke. 

/Come on Rodney. What’d the guy ever do to you?/

“Practiced voodoo and can’t diagnose a mental breakdown when it is happening in front of his face!” Even the patient in the next bed flinched at the sudden rise in volume.

“Rodney,” Beckett said with carefully constructed calm. “Who are you talking to?”

“Sheppard. I’m talking to Sheppard. Or I’m going crazy. Finally going crazy!”

/Rodney, breathe,/ the voice drawled in his ear, an intimate whisper.

“He’s not here,” Beckett said with quiet certainty. “He’s still inside the dart.”

/Well, maybe not all of me./

Rodney buried his face in his hands. “Oh nonononono. This is not happening.”

/Hey cool! I can see that!/

“See what?”

“Rodney?” Beckett’s calm was slowly cracking under the weight of his confusion.

“Shh, I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to Sheppard.”

“He’s not…oh,” Beckett threw up his hands in defeat. 

/Hold up three fingers,/ the voice commanded. /Yep, I can see that. McKay, what’s going on?/

“You’re inside my head.” McKay looked to Beckett in shock. “Sheppard is inside my head!”

/I’m inside your head? How? McKay, where is my body?/

“How should I know?” McKay knew he was climbing up the pitch to hysteria, but somehow this situation seemed to justify it. “The more important issue is how did you get in my head in the first place!”

/McKay, I think a missing body is important. I like my body. It has many parts to recommend it. I am usually pretty attached to it, and I’d like it back now please./

Rodney closed his eyes, trying to think under the weight of his aching body and his overfull mind. The dart. They were scooped up by the dart… “Who got us out of the dart?”

“Zelenka,” Beckett said carefully, enunciating every syllable.

Rodney groaned out loud. Inside his head, he heard Sheppard laugh. /McKay! Where did you learn language like that!/


End file.
